


Nighttime stroll

by hothdong



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Based on the pics they posted of them in Brussels idk, F/F, I Had To
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 08:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20905001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hothdong/pseuds/hothdong
Summary: Bora and Handong want to explore Brussels at night after they saw a ferris wheel by the window when going to their hotel, but they have been hiding something from each other for a long time.





	Nighttime stroll

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my 1st language! I hope you like it!

They were exhausted, long flights always made them feel like they needed to sleep for ages to recover from the jet lag. A small bus was there to take them from the airport to the hotel and the second they sat in their seats, most of them, even their managers, fell asleep.  
  
Bora was looking at the window, focusing at the buildings and the people passing by made her feel less drowsy. She didn't want to deal with feeling tired the couple of days they were going to be there, they had to take the opportunity to do something instead of sleeping while the city was awake.  
  
"Look, there's a ferris wheel!"  
  
She quickly turned to her seatmate to shake her arm while pointing at her new discovery, she wanted her to see it.  
  
"Dongie, can we go there later? I can only trust you to stay awake and go out with me, look at them."  
  
This time she pointed her finger at the girls who were in a deep slumber. She often thought about how most of them were able to sleep when they traveled to another country, Bora always thought that missing any part of it might make the trip less exciting and for her, traveling even for work, was always something exciting to do.  
  
"I guess we can go there later, but only if you buy me a drink."  
  
"Deal."  
  
When they reached the hotel, they went to their rooms, they already decided who was going to share the room with who at the bus, as always playing rock paper scissors. And even if the results made Bora slightly sad, it always was good to share a room with one of her best friends.  
  
A manager soon came in to their rooms after they settled in to tell them they were going to eat lunch and then head to their schedule that day. They didn't have much time to rest but that was fine to them, they aspired to become a big name in the industry one day to spend more days in the countries they had visited as a vacation.

* * *

  
  
The event had gone smoothly, they interacted with fans and as always, it was a fun experience meeting people from other parts of the world. Seeing the people's energy towards them was always something they loved seeing, it was different in every place they went to, and that is what made them feel special. Knowing that all kinds of people from different parts of the world were there for them.

It was also fun, they enjoyed playing around anytime they could even if it was a serious event.

* * *

  
Handong flopped onto her bed the second they got back to the hotel and Bora did the same.  
  
But on top of the chinese woman.  
  
"Get off!"  
  
"We have to go out!! You promised!!"  
  
She sighed and nodded onto the mattress, which made the older woman get off her back and start getting ready to go out. The blonde girl on the other hand looked at the ceiling with a blank expression. Did the older woman catch how fast her heart was beating? She hoped not.  
  
Handong had admitted her feelings towards the older woman a couple of weeks ago after months of denial, and this situation only made her nervous. That wasn't a date, it was just a friendly outing to the ferris wheel, that's it.  
  
Luckily for her, Yoohyeon had gone out to meet Yubin, Siyeon and Gahyeon at the latter's room to play with her switch. She knew what was going on with her and the short haired girl didn't want to get teased.   
  
When Bora knocked again on her door a couple of minutes after retouching her make up, she went to the bathroom to do the same and try to calm herself down.  
  
The short girl took a seat on a small table that was on the room and started messaging Minji. She was the only friend she felt she could talk to about some of the things she was going through, one of them being a crush on her roommate.  
  
B: _Minji help_  
M: _I was about to fall asleep, what's wrong with you_  
B: _I have a date with Dongie but idk if this is a date or not and idk if I should tell her_  
M: _Well if you want it to be a date just call it a date? I don't see where is the problem_  
B: _SIGH good night granny_  
M: _KIM BORA WE BOTH ARE THE SAME AGE STOP SAYING THAT_  
  
Bora ignored the last text and looked up at the girl who was standing at the door telling her to come already. She stood up and walked up to her before going out of their room to take the elevator, where they both stood at opposite sides of it, not saying a word.   
  
Once they went outside, the first thing they noticed was that it was nighttime already, it would be easier to spot the place they were going to if it was lighted up even though they didn't know where that was.  
  
Handong opened google maps and started looking for the ferris wheel to get there as soon as possible. She was tired and didn't want to deal with her feelings for long, it was already awkward between them. The short girl took her by surprise when the took her hand and started playing with her fingers while she peeped at the younger girl's phone.  
  
"Since it's not too far, you want to walk over there?"  
  
"Yeah, why not."  
  
They intertwined their fingers and started walking forward following the path that the app was telling them to take. It was chilly, a soft breeze from time to time made them shiver, but their small talk was the only thing that mattered to them, their attention was set on each other, they almost got lost because of that.  
  
Once they reached the place, they looked upwards and with big smiles on their faces, they bought a couple of tickets. They had to wait on a short line, and in the meantime once again, they went silent. But this time it wasn't awkward, it felt right.  
  
It was their turn to get into a cabin and they went in, still holding hands. They sat besides each other and stared at the scenery in front of them while they went up slowly. But Bora couldn't keep her eyes from the girl she was holding hands with.  
  
She was caught red-handed by Handong when she turned her head, and both of them just looked at each other. The lights of the city softly illuminated the cabin and they both felt like it was time to do something. None of them were backing up and they were pretty close.  
  
Handong caressed the back of the hand she was holding and Bora took the opportunity to put her other arm around the taller girl's waist in a bold attempt to bring them closer and to see if she was actually dreaming or not.  
  
The tension grew between them, they kept staring at each other. The chinese girl ended up grabbing the petite girl by her scarf and closed the distance between her, connecting their lips on a sweet and slow kiss that grew to be more passionate until they noticed they had to get out of there, their ride was over.  
  
"You still want to buy me that drink?"  
  
"I would love to, but let's take some pictures first, I want to treasure this."

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on twitter: @hothdong


End file.
